A Second Chance
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: jus something I made on a whim...don't judge


I sit here realizing, I've been looking upon a blank page for some time. not for fear of what may flow from my pen, but purely unsure of even where to begin to describe my last few weeks. I have spent them lively, in and out of people's lives...all the while they spent their time moving in and out of me. riscae, I'm aware, but it is a life I've chosen for myself, and no one else. aside from my many suitors, most of which simply wish to "cash in" on my fortunes and leave me, I live in a world of isolation and loneliness, until that one fateful night where He showed up...

I had just laid myself to bed, my eyes slowly closing before hearing a loud crash downstairs. I sprang up and to my surprise, I found nearly all my dresser drawers opened and quickly rifled thru, all things of value removed. my hackles raise and I cloak my hand in fire as I moved downstairs, ever ready to hurl the fireball at anything that dared defy me. as I rounded the corner to my large living room, a dark hooded figure caught my attention and I raised the fireball over my head, ready to release as I growled out to him; "unless you wish to be a flambé, stop now and turn around slow.."

he froze in place, his long blue-black tail instantly puffing out in shock as he turned around, a strand of expensive pearls clutched in his small hand as he raised them over his head, his eyes locked on the firestorm engulfing my hand. in the pale moonlight, I could see beads of sweat collecting over his row and I smirked slyly, knowing I had him cornered. He only looked down in acceptance of his inevitable fate and I only smiled, dispelling the fire and swaying over to him, taking the beads away and adjusting his hoodie. I could feel his whole-body tense when I grazed him, a small gasp escaping and I giggled while talking his hands in mine, staring into his dumbfounded eyes. "p-please ma'am," he strained in a young voice. "i-i can't go to prison, a kid like me won't survive!"

as he pleaded in earnest to be spared, a thought crossed my mind; as far as I could tell, the boy was unwanted, castaway, and had resorted to a life of petty larceny to get by. if this was the case, why not earn his keep under my employ? a sly smile crept across my muzzle and I gently kissed his head as he stared up at me.

"if you wish to be free, then you must earn it. work for me for a time, and consider this debt paid in full," I stated firmly, gently squeezing his hands. "the work will be rough and possibly painful, but I'm sure you prefer it over a term in jail, hm?" he only nodded in agreement and I pecked his forehead once more before leading him upstairs to the guest bedroom beside mine.

"the bed is made, and I expect to see you tomorrow morning at 9am sharp and dressed in the appropriate work attire hanging in your closet ready to learn your place in my house. clear little thief?" he turned and shook yes, looking around the room at the sheets and blankets unrolled in an inviting fashion, the pillows wrapped in a silk like fabric as he sat on the bed, looking down. "T-Tyler," the boy squeaked out. "m-my name, its Tyler, in case you were wondering." I smiled at him and came in long enough to pat his head and pull his hood back, letting his long and shaggy hair fall around his face. "Tyler," I muttered, "you may call me Cynthia, or Mistress. much to my surprise instead of grimacing or groaning, he quickly sprang up and wrapped his arms tightly around my midsection, hugging me close. I heard him mumble under his shaky and stifled breaths, "t-thank you...M-mistress," I gave him a tight coddle and went off to my own room, giggling as he flopped down and wrapped himself in his soft sheets.

as I undressed for bed, I felt a small damp spot on my nightshirt. I inspected and found...tears? I gave the shirt a small hug and draped it across my dresser, laying down and my eyes slowly closing. this would be the start of a wonderful and advantageous relationship, complete with my new pet at my beck and call...

I awoke early the next morning, much earlier than usual, sitting up and stretching while glancing around the room. some part of me wanted to believe the night before was all a pleasant dream, yet a small whiff of my gown proved different, it being nearly fresh with this scent. I smiled pleased with my handling of the situation and glanced at the clock, it is showing about 10 minutes after 8, meaning I had time. I slipped the robe back on, wrapping my arms tight around myself, deeply inhaling a heavy dose of Tyler's scent, contently sighing as I tiptoed down the hall and peaked in at my little burglar and he sound asleep. he hung half off his bed and making a small snorted snore. I giggled to myself and snuck my way across the room and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before slimming my way downstairs and plopping into a wooden chair by my dining table.

As usual, my maid Eliza had already laid out my morning coffee and blueberry muffin for me. I never give her enough credit it seems, she does so much for me. Nonetheless, I pulled out my planner for the day, cancelling my tennis lessons and filling in the gaps with long training hours for Tyler. Eliza and Francis, my assistant would help in the bit I couldn't and give him a proper course in servitude, as I'm sure he had little experience. I chuckled to myself, thoughtfully dreaming of my employees faces when they see the clothing I had chosen for the boy, and him prancing around in it whilst going about his daily chores in the mansion. my initial plan was to give him Eliza's position, and have her transferred to the house of a friend of mine, yet I had other more favorable thoughts in play and my mouth watered at the thought, my legs growing wobblily and I clutched the planner tight. I had to shake the thought from my mind to prepare for the day properly, devoid of future pleasures.

after a time, I hear the small thump of feet on the stairs and smile sweetly as the purrloin comes down, dressed in a full maid's outfit from head to toe. he stands blushing brightly and looking down in embarrassment while clasping his hands in front of him. the black dress suited and fitted him well, clinging to his natural curves and sides, flowing downward along his sides and shapely hips into a sort of bell shape then narrowing back down into his long shite thigh socks and even the black buckle shoes. he looked...flawless. he was the only male I could think of that could pull off the "female" look better than most females, and even some that worked under my employ. I stood and strolled over to him. taking his hands in mine again and staring into his eyes, smiling warmly. "you look perfect Tyler, honey."

a bright smile returned to his face and his tail swayed while giving me another tight hug. embracing him I kissed his head then set him back and brushed his long hair back behind his ear. before I could utter another word, the doors to my hall burst open and a visually stunning houndoom clad in a freshly pressed tuxedo strolled in. "Ah, how good to see you again Victor!" I called out, greeting him as he kissed my hand in greeting. "Cynthia, you seem to grow more beauteous by the day." I blushed lightly and gave a small giggle.

"You dirty dog, you flatter!" I made my way behind Tyler and held him by the shoulders, guiding him closer to the larger male. "Victor, this is Tyler, a new apprentice of Ms. Eliza for maid ship." he took the smaller boy's paw and kissed it as he did mine, yet I saw his hound's eyes never left Tyler's face. they seemed to gleam nearly having what looked most like... a hunger almost. an unbridled need and desire. "salutations young one, you are most fortunate to be under Ms. Cynthia's employ instead of mine," he held the cat's paw for a bit longer than mine before I politely disconnected them.

"with the pleasantries out of the way," I began, looking between them. "business must be attended to and I must retrieve my papers for it. Tyler, would you be so kind as to entertain master Victor while I do?" he nodded shyly with a small blush, turning back to face him as I walked off towards my study. I went in a and closed my doors, rifling thru my papers for a good few minutes, growing to myself in frustration before sitting out the papers I needed. as I went back into the main hall, the two were all but vanished. I laid my ears back and tilted my head in confusion, searching around for the two before seeing a few clothing pieces upon the stairs, trailing all the way to Tyler's closed guest room door and a devilish smile stretched across my lips before I carefully opened the door and peeked inside, gasping in shock at the scene before me; Victor, my most docile and what I presumed, my straightest friend, pinning my Tyler into his bed on all fours, roughly ramming his large dog knot in and out of the small cat's rump, him meowing in bliss and hugging his pillow tightly. "m-master Victor, y-yes!' the cat screamed. the dog's tongue lolled out of his mouth, leaning over his new prey and starting to get rougher, rocking the frame of the bed with the power from his hips, the flame on his tail growing larger along with his knot. I bit my lip to stifle my own soft moans and whimpers, slipping a hand into my panties and gently fingering myself as I watched, growing closer and closer with each ram of the dog's hips.

"s-sweet little kitten...forgive me!" Without warning, Victor locked his large jaws on the cat's neck, making a muffled howl and forcing his knot into the purrloin, exploding inside him with a violent rush of potent thick dog seed, making Tyler collapse from overexertion and flop into a pool of cum and tired muscles. Victor made heavy labored breaths, gently licking and grooming on the young cat's neck soothing his visible bite marks. "g-good boy," he heavily panted, lying beside him and waiting for his knot to deflate.

Victor grunted with a low grumble, slowly unlocking the cat as it came out with a wet, sloppy pop and layer limply but throbbing heavily on his thigh. Tyler weakly crawling over and laying his head on the dog's shoulder, loudly purring in contentment. "t-thank you, master victor," the cat softly swooned, nuzzling his head into the broad chest of the hound, Victor answering with a tender kiss on his forehead. He stared into Tyler's eyes, whispering before standing, "my offer still stands, sweetheart."

before long, victor dressed himself and strolled out the doors of my villa, closing the door and leaving me with an odd sensation in my gut. one ripe with jealousy and resentment. however, I shook it from mind and took myself upstairs to speak to my new boy over this so-called offer...


End file.
